The rapid expansion of digital information has caused a large demand for data storage. In order to satisfy this demand, enormous amounts of data are stored across thousands and thousands of data centers. These data centers consume massive amounts of energy and account for a significant percentage of electrical load being consumed across the United States. Unfortunately, these data centers are costly to run and inefficient in their use of power. They waste large amounts of electricity and contribute to environmental pollution.
Other systems and methods to store digital information can reduce the burden on data centers.